narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Deidara
Noch eine Frage sollte man nicht auch etwas über Deidaras 'Anti-sharingan-Auge' sagen?(Kapitel 360 Seite 11 - 17 wirds erklärt)-- skakakasa-chan Welches Level hat Deidara eigentlich also ist er Chunin Jonin ANBU? -- sasa-chan der er ein abtrünniger ist, kann man das nicht genau sagen aber auf grund seiner stärker denk ich mal er ist auf dem joninlevelScreamo-fan 21:04, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Deidaras Münder Woher hat Deidara die vielen Münder??? -Benutzer: Itachi Ich würde sagen dass ist ein kekkei Genkai von ihm -SnakeKingOrochimaru vieleicht hat ein Medic-Nin ihm diese anoperiert. Benutzer: Diedarei Das könnte ich mir kaum vorstellen, das muss ein kekkei Genkai sein -SnakeKingOrochimaru Ja, es ist sein kekkei genkai. Benutzer: DeisWars Was ist das eigentlich genau für ein Teil das Deidara am linken Auge hat? Er kann es ja scheinbar abnehmen (siehe: Deidara vs Sasuke), und "Fotos" auch damit machen! :hmmmm ich würde sagen es ist ein Fotoapparat, bin mir aber nicht sicher Oo --Th(ôô)mas 18:07, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Es dient dazu sein Auge gegen Genjutsus zu trainieren. (speziell für den Kampf gegen Itachi) :Benutzer: DeisWars Deidara Tot? Ich habe letztens irgendwo nebenbei aufgeschnappt das Deidara nicht gegen Sasuke gestorben sei und für die Selbstzerstörung einen Klon benutzt haben soll...könnte das denn stimmen? Habe noch nicht irgendwo anders nachgeguckt und komme beim Manga auch nicht so gut hinterher, also stimmt das vllt.? :Wäre zwar möglich doch bezweifle ich das Deidara noch lebt. Er hätte sich ja sonst längst bei Akatsuki gemeldet oder dem ihm verhassten und geschwächten Sasuke noch mal angegriffen nachdem dieser aus Manda heraus kam.--Icis Leibgarde 07:53, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Außerdem würde er es seines "Perfekte Kunst"-Dinges wegen nicht machen, er regt sich als Zombie dann ja auf, dass er nicht gestorben ist, als er explodiert ist.--LonleyGhost (Diskussion) 22:07, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ok das mit Akatsuki wäre schon etwas komisch das er sich noch nicht gemeldet hat, aber bei Sasuke... Zwar war Sasuke verletzt und hatte kein Chakra mehr, aber 1. war Suigetsu ja jetzt auch da & 2. war Deidara ja auch verletzt...mal sehen was der Manga noch bringt! Achja was ich noch sagen wollte, sollte man nicht das mit dem "Fotoapparat" einfügen? Oder ist das etwa schon und ich habs übersehen? na ja aber das mit Deidara das er sich nicht bei Akatsuki gemeldet hat steht nicht ganz so dafür das er nicht mehr elbt shclieslich wurde er gezuwungen in die Organisation einzutreten! sasa-chan Kabuto hat doch Deidara wiederbelebt oder nicht der greift doch bei Manga Kapitel 514 einen an vergessen wie er heißt ( Deidara wurde doch durch Kabuto wieder belebt und das er wieder ganz am Leben ist und nicht einfach gelenkt wiert hat er ihm einen kunei in den kopf geschlagen oder so !! aber ist auf eden vall wieder lebendig und irgentwan lebt er in konoha :Nein er lebt nicht. Er ist nur untot und seine Seele wurde zurück in die Welt der Lebenden geholt. Er ist aber definitv tot. Und wie kommst du auf die Idee das er in Konoha leben sollte???--DasallmächtigeJ 21:21, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::ja er war am anfang tot aber kabuto hat doch den dummen kunei in seinen kopf geflanst das er wieder lebt!! und in einem manga wurde geschriben das er später in konoha lebt :::Er wurde nur als Zombie beschworen und das Kunai ist dafür da um ihn willenlos zu machen. Und was auf iwelchen Fansites steht ist unwichtig und idR falsch, er hat nie gesagt oder auch nur angedeutet, dass er in Konoha leben wird, er ist schließlich ein Feind.--DasallmächtigeJ 21:43, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Deidara in Konoha leben.. wtf? :D wie mein Vorredner schon richtig sagte, ist Deidaras Seele von Kabuto durch Edo-Tensei, in einem fremden Körper, beschworen worden und geistert nun als "zombie" herum. ::::Früher oder später wird das Jutsu gelöst und Deidaras Seele ist wieder befreit. Das wars. DeisWars Deidara hat sich mit seiner letzten Kunst selbst in die Luft gesprengt, wie kann Kabuto dann den Leichnam gefunden haben? Irgendwie finde ich die ganze Wiederbelebungsscheiße nen bisschen langweilig auf dauer, weil dann die geilen Kämpfe am Ende doch sinnlos waren....~~Mofti :warum glaubst du, kabuto muss die DNS nach dem tod der person sammeln? :/ das ist doch gar nciht zwingend. er hätte womöglich noch früher als spion bei akatsuki daten und auch gewebeproben oder was weiß ich sammeln können. ganz einfach. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 20:04, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Art is a bang Ich störe mich ein wenig an der Übersetzung für Deidaras Ausruf "Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da" (engl.: "Art is a bang") Die deutsche Übersetzung ist ja quasi eine drittübersetzung und hat somit den ürsprünglichen Sinn verloren. Denn Deidara verursacht keinen Knall, sondern Explosionen. Auch bedeutet das Wort "Baku hatsu" -Explosion-. Also ist die englische Übersetzung schon ungenügend. Also wenn es niemanden stört würde ich gerne die deutsche Übersetzung zu "Kunst ist Explosion" oder "Kunst ist eine Explosion" ändern. --Ninjason 19:33, 05. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Da stimme ich zu. Natürlich sollte aber geschrieben werden, dass es auf RTL2 so-und-so übersetzt wurde, aber korrekt wäre es das-und-das. --Aeris 08:53, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) sagt mal zeigt deidara irgendwelche finderzeichen wenn er dieses jutsu macht: Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu, also im manga oder anime? danke im vorraus --1000words nein, denn man hat weder im manga noch im anime gesehen, wann er dieses jutsu angewendet hatScreamo-fan 10:53, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) also die fingerzeichen meinst du sicher, man hat ja gesehen wie er aus dem boden rauskam nicht wahr? also bin ich nur der meinung das sai wie ich auf seiner diskussionsseite schon mal geschrieben hatte auch so ein jutsu angewandt hat, er somit auch das erdelement haben müsste.--1000words na ich mein die fingerzeichen und man hat nicht gesehen wann er in boden gekommen ist(dumme ausdrucksweise), und es mög ja sein das sai doton hat aber über den charakter sai ist nunmal sehr wenig bekannt, man kennt lediglich seine tinten jutsus genau, den rest über die person werden wir denk ich ma iwann in den nächsten wochen erfahren, solange wir keine eindeutigen beweise haben wie fingerzeichen der name des jutsus oder halt in den schriften sind es nur theorien und das kannst du auch bei gaara hinschreibenScreamo-fan 11:18, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ne also so nicht, bei sai warte ich noch ich bin der festen meinung das ist so ein jutsu, aber da sag ich noch nichts, aber mit gaara, da habt ihr ehrlich gesagt verloren, egal was jetzt noch von euch kommt, das ist unbedeutend, denn sand ist erde, vielleicht ne umgewandelte vorm der erdjutsus, da er und sasori aus der wüste kommen, man passt sich ja an, aber es ist so. da deidara lehm hat und lehm aus zum teil sand besteht, ist es fakt und da lass ich mich auch nicht mit theorien abspeisen. ihr habt einen fehler gemacht und nun versucht ihr mit aller macht noch gegen zuhalten, aber letztendlich steht ihr mit dem rücken zur wand.--1000words puhh dann informier dich in anderen wikis oder scheibt ne persönliche mail an kishimotoScreamo-fan 12:21, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) hast wohl nichts mehr entgegen zusetzen, geh ich dir auf den geist, naja hab zwar kein besonders großes wissen über naruto, also die serie, weil ich mir auch nicht die mangas ansehe, aber trotzdem habe ich euch jetzt wohl mal gezeigt das es so nicht geht, keine theorien, fakten. und echt witzig ihm persönlich ne mail zu schicken. auf so einen geistigen müll kann ich gut und gerne verzichten, ich habe hier nur was klargestellt und wir wissen alle das das der wahrheit entspricht, also ändert es doch endlich mal bitte. --1000words ich hätte noch jede menge entgegen zu setzten natürich nervst du, seit wochen geht das hier schon wenn du hier nich klar kommts dann meld dich doch in nem anderen wiki an wo du die da nerven kannst, und warum liest du die mangas nich? keine zeit oder kein echter naruto fan?man man man und du hast uns gar nix gezeigt so lange es nicht irgendwann mal erwähnt wird, und das mit der mail kann man wirklich machen, must halt ma 2 wochen auf deine antwort warten; ach nee dich nervt es ja wenn nich sofort jemand auf deine frage antwortetScreamo-fan 12:40, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) dann setz doch mal was entgegen, ich werd dich hier nicht persönlich angreifen, habe ich zuoft getan, hab daraus gelernt, aber will endlich mal aus der welt schaffen und die mangas, ne habe keine zeit und ehrlich gesagt auch keine lust mir den kram auf schwarz weiß anzusehen, ohne ordentlich musik untermalung, aber das hat nichts damit zutun das ich kein fan bin, wenn ich keiner wäre könnte ich mir das hier sparen, also setz endlich mal was dagegen, komm mir nicht wieder mit der alten leier, von wegen schriften und sowas, es ist fakt das es so nicht drin steht, habe es kapiert, es ist allerdings fakt das lehm drin steht als doton und wiedermal verweise ich gerne auf die zusammensetzung, weis ich glaube das kannst du langsam nicht mehr lesen, aber mal ehrlich es ist so wie es ist. Sand ist Erde, wenn Lehm Erde ist. und das bei Sai solltet ihr auch ändern, denn wenn ihr deidara das gebt und es doton ist, ist es bei Sai genauso, sollte ihr die ... voll haben von mir schmeißt mich doch raus, es ist doch wohl klar das jeder ne andere meinung hat, aber dieses mal habt ihr einfach, sorry das ich das so sagen muss, ihr habt verloren, ihr wurdet eindeutig besiegt. --1000words Harte Worte von meinem Vorredner, aber er hat recht. District 9 Was ein Kindergarten hier. Das ist zwar eine Diskussionsseite, aber was ihr macht geht am Thema vorbei. ;) Wenn ich Mod wäre, würde ich was dagegen machen - kann ich aber leider nicht. .. Und Deidara das Elemt Lehm zuzuschreiben finde ich irgendwie falsch. Er benutzt lehm welches er in seinen Taschen hat. Aber er kann es nicht mit seinen Chakra herstellen (wie andere halt ihre Elemte ausführen, bla). Habt euch entweder lieb oder klärt das bitte woanders. Danke. Sum2k3 14:18, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) hey wenn ich mich mal einmischen dürfte bin erst neu hier aber habe mir das mal alles angeschaut worüber hier gerdet wird, also die sache mit sai und dem jutsu, geb ich erstmal recht, für mich scheint das ganz klar auch ein erdelementjutsu zu sein. und das mit dem lehm als doton ok, aber muss sagen wenn das doton ist müsste doch sand auch doton sein, weil ich mir jetzt die difinition bei google rausgesucht habe und da stand eindeutig was mit sand, also kann ich denen nur zustimmen die meinen sand sei doton. --shigure88 Erstmal hammer noch einer mehr der so denkt und zu dem davor was soll das mit dem element lehm, kein mensch redet davon, es geht ausschließlich darum das lehm zum dotonelement gehört und da lehm zum teil aus sand besteht sollte sand auch in diese kategorie mit reingenommen werden. --1000words sagmal kanns nicht sein das sand einfach ne veränderte form des doton ist, da ja schließlich auch wohl andere sand beherrschen die aus der wüste kommen. also meine damit das die sich an die jeweiligen bedingungen angepasst haben, weil sasori das ja auch kann zumindestens konnte er den sanddoppelgänger, meine ich, wäre doch möglich. --shigure88 ihr seit alle komische vögeil, dei ist toll mehr muss man nicht wissen Verwandtschaft Kurotsuchi bezeichnet ihn ja als Bruder, und in der Übersetzung die ich von 514 gelesen habe nennt er Oonoki mehrmals Großvater, meiner Meinung nach reicht das auch um da eine Verwandtschaft zu unterstellen. Wenns keine Einwände gibt schreib ichs hin... bin auch dafür :p wird in dem chapter nicht auch oonoki als kurotsuchis großvater betitelt? also würd ich sagen das das eindeutig passt. LipiNoBakuha 23:10, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) NEIN! bis jetzt ist es nicht sicher ob deidara mit oonoki oder kurotsuchi verwandt ist. kurotsuchi ist oonokis enkelin - das ist jetzt nach 514 klar. deidara nennt oonoki bis jetzt des öfteren "gramps", was nicht unbedingt als großvater im direkten sinne zu übersetzen ist, sondern im deutschen viel mehr "der alte mann" bedeutet (die bezeichnung "großvater" auch für alle anderen älteren männer ist in vielen anderen sprachen eine selbstverständlichkeit). außerdem nennt kurotsuchi deidara des öfteren so wie es auch konohamaru mit naruto tut. die bezeichnung "Nii" wird im japanischen nicht immer für direkte verwandtschaft gebraucht. es ist zwar nicht auszuschließen, aber noch nicht bestätigt. (zumindest bis 514 ganz erscheint ^^) Johnny/ジョニー 23:56, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nun ja, ich war gerade dabei Folge 202 zu schauen, da ist mir das aufgefallen. Mein vorchlag: jemand (nicht ich) prüft in der Szene, in der gezeigt wird wie Deidara rekrutiert wird nach Informationen. Das Haus, oder was auch immer das ist, könnte ein Hinweis liefern . Außerdem nennt man einen Abtrünnigen Ninja aus seinem Dorf doch nicht "Nii", sie muss nicht seine Schwester sein, aber sie hatten was mit einander zu tun!!!!! LonleyGhost (Diskussion) 10:04, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Ich verweise auf Johnnys Kommentar direkt über deinem. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']]Chat-Mod·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 12:29, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Schüler von Oonoki Im Kapitel 514 bezeichnet der Erzähler ihn als Oonokis ehemaliger Schüler. Also sollten wir das nicht unter Verschiedens einfügen oder wo liegt das Problem?( ich habs gemacht und es wurde entfernt.)°Aizen° 20:44, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :mach die augen auf =DDD es steht doch schon in deidaras box unter meister - spoiler aufdecken! Johnny/ジョニー 20:47, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) xD°Aizen° 21:13, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bakuton! ach... hätte das fast vergessen! diedara sagt ja in 514, seite 13 bakuton als er es mit oonokis jinton vergleicht. so steht es auch bei der übersetzung ovn sleepyfans und in den RAWs steht ganz genu bakuton. DAS heißt nichts anderes als dass deidara ein element bakuton besitzt (dann wäre bakuton wohl ein kekkei genkai oder ein hiden, keine ahnung :/ ). und seine lehm-jutsus wären dann wohl bakuton-jutsus. und da deidara nie sasukes behauptungen, dass er immer doton-fingerzeichen bei seinen jutsus schließt, verneint hat, bedeutet dass bakuton sich aus doton und noch i-was zusammensetzt. außerdem besitzt deidara doton auch schon so... er hat mal Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu benutzt. was nun aber nach 514 feststeht, ist die tatsache, dass deidara das element bakuton besitzt. Johnny/ジョニー 21:08, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Was heißt denn Bakuton? Sowas wie Lehm? Bisher dachte ich immer, der schleppt den mit sich rum und vermischt den mit seinem Chakra. Das er das Element besitzt würde voraussetzen, dass er den Lehm selbst produziert. Es kann doch sein, dass der Lehm einfach Bakuton heißt und der den sonstwo her hat...--DasallmächtigeJ 21:13, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Heißt Baka/Baku nicht einfach nur Idiot? xD Also beherrscht er, rein dümmlich übersetzt, das Idioten-Element. Ich habe nur nicht mitbekommen wann er sein Element verglichen hat, deswegen war ich mir zuerst nicht sicher ob du meintest, das Oonokis Jinton also Bakuton bezeichnet wurde oder ob er sein eigenes Jutsu meint. Kann mir aber auch nicht vorstellen, das Kishi jetzt erneut seine eigenen Dinge kaputt macht, indem er Deidaras Lehm auf einmal zu einem Element macht, wo er doch zu seinem Anfang damit noch 'prahlte' ausreichend Lehm mitgenommen zu haben. Sum2k3 21:29, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) "baku" in diesem fall heißt übersetzt explosion. "baka" (ばか) heißt idiot ^^ wird ja eh in hiragana geschrieben. "baku" von bakuton in kanji natürlich. ich ha doch geschrieben wann deidara es vergleicht: kapitel 514 seite 13. auf mangafox.com bei den übersetzungen von sleepyfans und nicht von mangastream steht es auch so "bakuton". und ich hab die japanischen RAWs vor meinen augen - da steht es auch bakuton. ich weiß jetzt nicht genau wodurch "bakuton" nun manifestiert wird - aber es ist ja nur ein element. ob bakuton nun deidaras elhm ist oder die fähigkeit, diesen lehm explodieren zu lassen weiß ich nicht. auf jeden fall scheinen deidaras explosionskünste bakuton-jutsus zu sein. Johnny/ジョニー 21:44, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Genau da liegt das Problem, wir können einfach nicht sagen, ob er den Lehm selbst erzeugt oder nicht. Damit er ein entsprechendes Element hat muss er es ja iwie generieren können, Sasorie kann ja auch Feuer spucken und wir schreiben ihm kein Katon zu. Deidara wird ja in absehbarer Zeit nochmal in Aktion treten und da er einer der beliebtesten Charas ist wird wer wohl auch einen entsprechenden Auf- und Abtritt haben. Spätestens da finden wir raus was es damit auf sich hat.--DasallmächtigeJ 22:11, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::sasori an sich hat kein feuer benutzt, es war seine puppe - eine puppe. zitat: "Damit er ein entsprechendes Element hat muss er es ja iwie generieren können" ...deidara generiert dieses element ja - entweder in form von lehm oder wie der name es sagt in form von explosion. deidara HAT das element bakuton defenitiv, das steht dank manga ausser frage. Johnny/ジョニー 22:18, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Gut dann haben wir jetzt also auch noch das Explosionselement... Jedenfalls frage ich mich, was fürne Kombi das sein soll, Feuer Erde wäre am wahscheinlichsten aber ist ja leider aus, es sei denn er belegt die Kombis jetzt doppelt, Raiton ist sein schwaches Element, scheidet also auch aus...Och Kishi, du hättest es doch auch einfach bei seinem Chakra belassen können? =D --DasallmächtigeJ 22:30, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::vielleicht ist bakuton gar keine kombi aus anderen elementen. es steht nirgendwo, dass ein nicht-haupt-element eine zusammensetzung aus diesen sein soll. Johnny/ジョニー 22:33, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::da könntest du recht haben, aber da es bisher immer so war, dass die sich aus iwas zusammengesetzt haben wäre es unwahrscheinlich, dass Kishi das einfach über den Haufen wirft, naja wir werdens noch früh genug erfahren.--DasallmächtigeJ 22:39, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::::bitte!? zitat: "aber da es bisher immer so war, dass die sich aus iwas zusammengesetzt haben" ...immer? ne ne... bei vielen dieser "kombi"-elemente ist man sich noch gar nicht sicher ob diese aus zwei bestehen. und bei enton sogar ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. sicher ist noch gar nichts und kishi kann auch noch gar nichts verwerfen. Johnny/ジョニー 22:44, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Naja, Enton mahg ja die Ausnahme sein, aber bei allen anderen Elementen ist relativ klar woraus sie sich zusammensetzen, Kishi hat sich nur nicht die Mühe gemacht es schwarz auf weiß niederzuschreiben...--DasallmächtigeJ 19:39, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hab jetzt wieder geschrieben, dass er Bakuton beherrscht.Warum darf auf der Bakuton Seite nicht schreiben, dass er Bakuton beherrscht?Meiner Meinung nach sollte das da stehen.DarkPain14 14:52, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Meinermeinung nach handelt es sich um Bakuton eine Kombination aus Fuuton und Doton. Eine Explosion ist das Augenblickliche verdampfen von Feststoffen. Der Feststoff ( Doton ) wird eben zu Gas ( Fuuton ) welches wesentlich mehr Volumen benötigt und explodiert ( schnell ausbreitet ). Bakuton ist die Fähigkeit Doton in Fuuton zu verwandeln. So meine Theorie. Verwandt Deidara nennt Oonoki ,,Großvater" und Kurotsuchi nennt Deidara ,,Bruder".Die sagen das doch nicht aus spaß.Bei Kurotsuchi würde ich noch sagen, dass sie das nur sagt, da sie respekt vor ihm hat genau wie bei One Piece zwischen Ruffy und Ace (sind nicht verwandt bezeichnen sich gegenseitig aber als Bruder]].DarkPain14 22:39, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :bis jetzt ist nur 100% bekannt, dass kurotsuchi oonokis enkelin ist und deidara oonokis schüler war. dass deidara oonoki mit großvater ansprach muss nicht unbedingt heißen, dass es wortwörtlich gemeint war. grund: im japanischen, wie auch in vielen anderen sprachen, ist es üblich fremde ältere männer mit großvater anzusprechen. es ist genauso wie wenn ein kleines kind einen fremden erwachsenen mann mit onkel anspricht - dabei gets nicht um die verwandtschaft. also nicht überstürzen DarkPain14! du sollst zuerst immer in den artikeln oder dissis nachschauen ob über sowas bereits gesprochen wurde. johnny/ジョニー 05:39, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) wollte nichts überstürzen.Weißt du die Disskusion fing auf der Dissiseite von Bakuton erst an.Und ich wollte nur eine Nummer sicher gehen.Hatte aber auch meine Zweifel daran (deswegen das mit One Piece).DarkPain14 10:55, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bild Ich finde, das Profilbild sollten wir in ein neueres ändern. Z. B. eins, wenn er mit Tobi ein Team ist. TemariKankuroGaara 14:09, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) :wieso den das? was gefällt dir an dem jetzigen nicht? und was meinst du mit: wenn er mit tobi ein team ist"? sieht er anders aus, als er mit tobi in einem team ist oder willst du dass er und tobi auf dem bild zusehen sind? wenn du ein gutes bild gefunden hast, lad es hoch und zeig es hier, dann können wir abstimmen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 14:26, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) :ein profilbild ist dazu da, den jeweiligen charakter darzustellen, nicht um i-welche fan-wünsche zu befriedigen. sowas kann jeder auf seiner benutzerseite hochladen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:47, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) :kommt darauf an, was ihm an dem jetzigen profilbild stört und ob er dann ein besseres findet. wenn er es hier zeigt, können wir ja überlegen ob es geeignet ist oder nicht [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 14:51, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::das schon, aber nicht ein bild wo er mit jmd. anderem drauf ist. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:55, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::das ist klar^^ [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 14:58, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) der Name Deidara könnte auch vom griechischen daidallein abgeleitet sein... Das bedeutet: 'Kunstvoll arbeiten' 92.105.245.72 22:36, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Deidara erwähnte ja mal das er schon zwei andere Jinchuuriki besiegt hat. Nach einigen Überlegungen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher das er Gobi oder Choumei besiegt hat, da die anderen von jewaills anderen Akatsuki Mitgliedern besiegt wurden : Nibi (Hidan & Kakuzu), Sanbi (Deidara & Tobi/Obito), Yonbi (Kisame & Itachi), Rokubi (Pain). Es könnte möglich sein,dass er und Sasori Han besiegt haben, da dieser ebenfalls aus Iwagakure stammt Lucius2405 (Diskussion) 22:31, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC)